Home Cooking Versus TakeOut
by VikkiHeat
Summary: Sophie/Nate. A slight mishap occurs when Sophie and Nate decide to cook dinner together that leads them from the kitchen to the bedroom. M rated for graphic sexual content. Oneshot. Reviews are loved!


**Home Cooking Versus Take-Out**

_Summary: Sophie/Nate. A slight mishap occurs when Sophie and Nate decide to cook dinner together that leads them from the kitchen to the bedroom. M rated for graphic sexual content._

_This was inspired by me misreading a kink meme prompt over at the Sophie_Nate LJ community. _

_Any mistakes are my own. If I beta my smut fics too thoroughly, I lose all confidence to post them! Hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated!_

* * *

She was wearing his shirt again, and little else as far as Nate could tell. He doubed he'd ever wash or wear the white dress shirt again, but would guiltily inhale her scent from it later when she was gone.

"What's for dinner then Nate?" She asked, pausing to pour herelf a glass of wine from the bottle on the kitchen counter. She caught herself a second later, throwing the still full bottle into the rubbish bin with a loud crash. She poured them a mug of strong coffee each instead.

Nate was already laying a selection of take-out menus for them to choose from. He had had enough time on his hands recently to sample something from each of the local vendors and was eager to share his favourites with Sophie.

"Chinese or Indian?" He asked, pushing two laminated menus towards her.

But Sophie shook her head. "No Nate, tonight we're going to cook dinner. You may have stopped drinking but I'm still worried that you're not eating right."

"I don't have any food in Soph." Nate protested.

"Yes, you do," She pulled opened the fridge door to show him that it was now full to bursting with salad, vegetables, fresh pasta, olives, fruits, meat, chicken, seafood and things Nate had never seen in his life, let alone eaten.

"When did you have time..." Nate began, but didn't bother continuing, Sophie had always had her ways.

"I was going to buy oysters," She said, unloading items from the fridge while she spoke. "But I couldn't remember if you liked them or not."

Nate caught a glimmer of something in her dark eyes but it was gone so quickly that he assumed he had imagined it. He had imagined a lot of things where Sophie was concerned.

Nate had little say in the matter and was soon chopping, dicing and slicing as per Sophie's instructions. A quarter of an hour later, they stood together stirring a tomato sauce and boiling fresh pasta in a large pan.

"Try some of this." Sophie scooped up some of the sauce on a teaspoon and offered it to Nate.

"Ugh, hot!" He protested, knocking the spoon out of her hands, the red sauce splattering the front of his pale blue shirt.

Sophie suppressed a giggle. "Oh, I'm so sorry Nate! That was my fault!" Nate didn't respond, just glared at her in a playful manner. "Let me help you out of that."

Before Nate could stop her, Sophie was unbuttoning the front of his shirt and peeling it from his body. The concentration with which she sponged the red stain from the shirt started off stirrings of real, palpable desire in Nate and he felt himself harden as he watched her.

"Nate?" She was facing him now, holding out the shirt. It was no longer stained, but had a large wet patch on the front. "Maybe you should go and change?" It was more that she needed him to cover up for her benefit rather than his, she was suddenly flushed and on edge.

Nate had other ideas, seeing that same look in Sophie's eyes that he thought he had misread earlier. He knocked the shirt out of her hands, pulling her to him and pressing his lips down on his in a searing kiss.

After her initial noise of surprise, Sophie let Nate kiss her; let him have dominance but only for a few seconds before working her tongue deep into his mouth, her fingers tangling in his dark, curly hair. They broke apart with a gasp, indulging their oxygen starved bodies. There was a line that they could cross and what happened next would change everything between. Again.

"Oh, Nate." Sophie breathed out before she could stop herself. She reached for him again, running her hands over the planes of his chest as she kissed him again.

As they kissed, tongues exploring territory they had not dominated in far too long, Nate's hand slipped under the fabric of the shirt Sophie was wearing. He was pleased to find that he had been correct all along, all she was wearing underneath the shirt was a pair of panties. If Nate hadn't known Sophie so well, he might have considered that she had planned this. His hand reached further up, cupping her left breast in his hand and running his thumb across her hardened nipple. She moaned into his lips and Nate knew that there was no going back.

A shrill beeping caused them to spring apart like guilty teenagers who had been walked in on by their parents. It was just the smoke alarm, reminding them that there dinner had still been cooking whilst they had been otherwise occupied.

"I don't know about you, Sophie," Nate said as he turned off the burners. "But I'm not all the hungry anymore."

"Me neither." She grinned, leaning up to kiss him again.

A daring, impulsive part of Nate wanted to take Sophie right there, over the kitchen table but he showed some restraint. After all they weren't as young as they used to be. Instead, he pushed her towards his bedroom, working at the buttons on the shirt as they stumbled up the stairs.

As they pushed open his bedroom door, Nate finally managed to wrestle the shirt from Sophie's shoulders, leaving on the floor where it fell. She grinned wickedly, as she pushed him down on the bed, straddling him and reaching for the buckle on his belt. She helped him out of his jeans, the bulge in his boxer shorts showing her that he wanted this as badly as she did. Nate seized his opportunity and flipped her so she was on her back, holding her wrists above her head with one hand and teasing her pebbled nipples with his lips, teeth and free hand.

As he bit down lightly on her right nipple and flicked his tongue out to soothe it, Sophie bucked up against his straining erection.

"Nate, Nate please." Her eyes had a slightly dazed expression and Nate longed to kiss them too.

He moved his way down her body, hooking fingers into the sides of her underwear and pulling them down. She kicked them off her toes, adding to the clothes that littered Nate's home. He stroked his hand across her damp sex, opening her walls and thrusting his middle finger into her warm heat. He thrust the finger in and out of her, spurred on by the glorious noises that Sophie was making above him. He inserted another finger, and then another, working them in a steady rhythm as his tongue flicked along the length of her hypersensitive clit.

She was close now, moaning and thrashing above him and grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets.

"Oh God, Nate!" She cried, feeling warm waves of pleasure running through her, her body pulsating with desire as the force of her orgasm rocked through her. Her breathing was shallow as she rode the peak of her climax, finally returning to the real world. She had had good sex since she had been with Nate, great sex even but nothing compared to Nate. They had a connection that she just couldn't deny, whether said connection was sexual or professional.

Taking a few seconds for her breathing to return to something returning normal, she reached for Nate, her fingers slipping under the elastic waist of his boxers and along the length of his hard member.

"Sophie." He grunted through gritted teeth. If she continued touching him like that and looking at him with those lust-blown eyes, he was going to come in seconds.

She removed his underwear and switched their position, lowering herself onto Nate's erect cock and taking him inside of her.

"Oh," He sighed. "Ohh." Sophie slowly rocked her hips against his, working up a slow, steady rhythm. She was already slick again, sliding against Nate with delicious friction. The spark was building low in her stomach again and she could feel another implosion on its way. She began to move her hips with greater pace, thrusting onto him again and again. Close to breaking point, Nate grabbed her by the waist, increasing the speed and force of her thrusts.

"Oh!" He cried out now, the edges of his vision growing blurry as his climax hit him, his body taughtening then going slack as he exploded into Sophie, filling her with his warm seed. She reached her peak only seconds later. crying out his name and collapsing on his slick, warm chest.

Still inside of her, Nate's stroked Sophie's hair. It may be shorter now but the dark strands still splayed out across his chest. He pulled the sheet up over them and pressed a kiss under her ear.

"How do you feel about getting a takeout?"

The only noise he heard in response was a soft giggle from a very sated Sophie.


End file.
